creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rugrats Lost Episode: Chuckie's Mutter
Erinnerst du dich an Rugrats, diese Serie auf Nickelodeon? Was du wahrscheinlich nicht weißt, ist, dass der Erfinder der Serie, Gabor Csupo, eine spätabendliche Version von Rugrats plante, genannt „Rugrascals“, welche mit erwachsenerem Humor spät in der Nacht gesendet werden sollte. Weil jeder große Kanal dachte, dass die Pilotfolge zu verstörend war, weigerten sie sich, die Serie auszustrahlen, was zu Folge hatte, dass somit niemand wirklich davon etwas hörte. Aber eine Station in Wellington, Neuseeland, zeigte sie versehentlich im Morgenprogramm, da sie dachten, dass es eine normale Rugrats-Episode war. Die Pilotfolge und einzige Episode dieser Show, die man sah, wurde „Chuckie’s Mom“ genannt. Das Intro spielte wie normal, aber am Ende, wenn Tommy die Milch auf den Bildschirm spritzt, ist der Soundeffekt viel lauter und die Milch bleibt einfach für ungefähr 10 Sekunden da, währenddessen erscheint der Name der Episode. Die Episode lief wie normal, mit den Babys im Laufstall spielend. Sie alle reden über ihre Mütter, als Chuckie sich an seine Mutter zurückerinnert. Chuckie war im Krankenhaus und stand neben seiner Mutter im Bett, welche wegen einer unbekannten Krankheit starb. Sie sang „You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine“, in einer sehr schwachen Stimme zu Chuckie, als wäre sie kurz vorm Sterben, aber als sie den zweiten Vers sang, wurde der Song rückwärts gespielt. Ein Bild von Chuckie vor einem echten Film wurde gezeigt, in welchem der Kopf eines Huhns abgehackt wurde, Fans meinten, dies würde den Tod repräsentieren. Chuckie dreht sich um und schreit und als er zurück zu seiner Mutter schaut, wurde ein Mund eines echten Mannes auf ihren geklebt und er sagte in einer männlichen Stimme: „Keine Sorge Chucky, es ist Zeit, für mich zu gehen.“ Ein Gemisch von wahllosen echten Filmausschnitten wurde gezeigt, wie zum Beispiel eine Kuh, die in einer Box mit der derben Aufschrift „Schlachthaus“ auf die Seite ging, Ausschnitte des Aufstandes in Los Angeles, andere Cartoons und echtes Bildmaterial, welches zeigte, wie ein AIDS-kranker Mann unter Qualen starb, dies alles sollte wieder den Tod repräsentieren. Man kann hören, wie Chuckie die ganze Zeit schreit. Ein Ausschnitt von Chuckies Mutter erscheint wieder, dieses Mal mit einem Hühnerschnabel grob auf ihr Gesicht platziert, sie sagt: „Erinnerst du dich nicht, wo alles begann?“ Die Episode springt dann zu echten Aufnahmen von Ultraschallbildern einer Kindergeburt. Nach ungefähr einer Minute dieser Bilder kann man Chuckies Mutter sagen hören: „Bist du nicht ein Glückspilz, Chuckie?“, und ein Harlekinfötus taucht auf. Dann sieht man Chuckie aus seinem Flashback kommen, während er einen Anfall hat. Tommy, Phil und Lil rufen weinend um Hilfe. Sofort eilt ein Sanitäter ins Haus und beruhigt ihn. „Chuckie? Chuckie? Kannst du mich hören?“, fragt ihn dieser. Nachdem er Blut und Kotze hustete, kommt Chuckie schließlich wieder zu Sinnen. Wir sehen dann den Blickpunkt von Chuckie, Tommy, Phil, Lil und den Sanitäter, als hätten sie echte Hühnerschnäbel in ihren Gesichtern, während sie gackerten. Ein Foto eines Kindes, welches genauso aussieht wie ein schreiender Chuckie, erscheint und die Kamera zoomt hinein. Danach werden die normalen Credits gezeigt, welche von einem 15 minütigen statischen Rauschen gefolgt werden, als hätte die Station nichts Anderes zu spielen. Erstaunlicherweise jedoch, obwohl die Folge von vielen Kindern gesehen wurde, sprach bisher nur ein Erwachsener (nämlich ich) über die Folge. Ich war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als ich erfuhr, dass die Suizidraten bei Kindern in Neuseeland nach Veröffentlichung der Folge höher gestiegen sind. Am Ende der Credits erschien dann das Klasky Csupo SSF Logo. Anstatt des blauen Hintergrunds wurde ein blutiger gezeigt. Original Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Verlorene Folgen